Hair holders formed of a tube and capable of, for example, dyeing or permanent-waving a prescribed amount of hair are conventionally known. These types of hair holders are formed of a flexible tube and are so designed that a hair bundle is inserted into the tube from one end thereof. For example, in dyeing a hair bundle, a dyeing agent is supplied into the tube and is applied inside the tube to the hair bundle.
Using a material that is impermeable to dyeing agents as the material forming the tube prevents dyeing of hair other than the portion of hair inserted in the hair holder, and thus, partial hair dyeing is achieved effectively.
For example, Applicant proposes a hair holder in Patent Document 1 (see below) filed previously. The hair holder is formed of a tube made of a long narrow flexible material having a hair inlet at one end thereof, and includes roll-up means for curling or bending hair by rolling up the hair held by the tube into a prescribed shape.
Patent Document 2 discloses a hair holder formed of a tube designed so that a hair bundle can be inserted from an opening at one end toward the other end. The tube is made of a soft material. Patent Document 2 also discloses providing annular sealing means made of a spring structure on each end of the tube.
Patent Document 3 discloses a hair holder having a tube that is formed of a sheet and designed so that a hair bundle can be inserted from an opening at one end toward the other end. The tube contains a hair treating agent.
Patent Document 4 below discloses a hair roller in which hair is dyed by folding a transparent sheet such as a plastic film into two lengthwise, enclosing hair in the folded sheet, fixing the hair bundle with a hair clip that opens and closes at one end thereof and that is provided on the outer side at the upper end of one of the folded halves, and applying a hair dyeing agent to the enclosed hair bundle.    Patent Document 1: JP2003-93133 A    Patent Document 2: US2004/216759 A1    Patent Document 3: JP2004-41723 A    Patent Document 4: JP2000-253922 A